Talk:Chuck Greene
His jacket looks like it is a Race Car shirt... Could he have been working as a racecar driver or worked in the pitstop crew (Beacause most trailers show weapons attached to things (motorcycle with chainsaws)) Stormchaser12 19:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Chuck is or was a pro motocross racer. - Ash Crimson 19:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Gallery box Should we make the gallery go into a box? Just wondering. The Yoshiman 97 00:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Uh, I don't get what you're asking. Isn't the massive gallery already in a show/hide box? - Ash Crimson 00:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the wording was terrible. I was just asking if we should keep the gallery in the show/hide box, my bad. --The Yoshiman 97 01:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : oh! uh, if we get rid of the show/hide box the gallery will need to be smaller.. It's kinda huge 0_0 If you want you can remove the show/hide box. - Ash Crimson 05:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll try it. --The Yoshiman 97 15:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Interesting... A friend had an interesting thought; Why doesn't Chuck steal the Zombrex >.> CrackLawliet 21:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Chuck Greene = Chuck Norris? Am I the only one who thinks that Chuck Greene is made to be an in-game representation of Chuck Norris? His overall image, facial composition (eh, sort of), name (OBVIOUSLY) and overall imposing role seem to imply this. I know it's yet to be said by Capcom, but does anyone else get what I mean or agree/disagree? 20:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : I understand where you're coming from, but Chuck Greene is too big of a loser to be Chuck Norris. They might be trying to represent Chuck Norris, but I don't think Chuck Greene is cool enough. Personally I think he's lame. Frank-West 21:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think so. You can see how he's changed during the development, and of course, he doesn't have a beard. Even so, I think he's an awesome character (even if Frank-West is going all negative nelly on him for no good reason). Neo Deus 03:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I just don't like him. They should have kept Frank as the main character since he is much better. No one can replace Frank, and yet they think they can put in Chuck instead, which I don't like. ::::So you hate him because he isn't Frank? That's a horrible reason. =p - Ash Crimson 10:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It may be a horrible reason, but it's still my reason. Chuck is a loser. Frank-West 18:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Chuck > Frank .. aw snap.. - Ash :::::::Frank > Ash. Aw snap that. =)Frank-West 20:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: =0 - Ash Crimson 23:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Motto The Fortune City website (More specifically the TIR section) States that his motto is, "I love the smell of the rising dead in the morning". Should we add that somewhere? CrackLawliet 19:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) *I like that. Change the current quote on his page to this! --Mistertrouble189 19:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Done-ish. I'm still learning about Wikia so I don't know how to put it in Italics. CrackLawliet 19:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::*Np, the quote template automatically makes the quote italicized, so you don't need to put the italic marks in. Good work! --Mistertrouble189 20:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Chuck being the main protagonist. Hey, just a small note, perhaps it could be handy to note in the overview section about Chuck that he is also the main protagonist of the game, this would make things for new players and interested people much clearer i think. What you guys think? Wingedsaber 19:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It says so in the first sentence of his page. CrackLawliet 20:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, it matters how you define reluctant hero. It does not refer to the main character in any way.. here's a explanation about it from wikipedia: The reluctant hero is typically portrayed either as an ordinary person thrust into extraordinary circumstances which require him to rise to heroism, or as a person with extraordinary abilities who nonetheless evinces a desire to avoid using those abilities for the benefit of others. In either case, the reluctant hero does not initially seek adventure or the opportunity to do good, and their apparent selfishness may draw them into the category of anti-heroes. The reluctant hero differs from the anti-hero in that the story arc of the former inevitably results in their becoming a true hero. In many stories, the reluctant hero is portrayed as having a period of doubt after his initial foray into heroism. This may be brought about by the negative consequences of his own heroic actions, or by the achievement of some position of personal safety - leaving the audience to wonder whether he will return to heroism at the moment when he is needed the most. Campbell describes this as the "Rescue from Without": :The reluctant hero loses all desire to abandon his bliss, he does not want to take on the burdens of the world. Someone or thing may facilitate his miraculous return from apparent death. An overriding reason is necessary to bring the hero back to the world to save it. : :However, there is no reference to the reluctant hero to automaticly being the protagonist. It's a status but not a typical role. That's why i thought it would be best to make it: : : :Former national Motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and main protagonist of Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. : : :Here's the overview explanation of wikipedia on protagonist or Main Character: : : :A protagonist (from the Greek πρωταγωνιστής''protagonistes'', "one who plays the first part, chief actor"[1]) is the main character (the central or primary personal figure) of a literary, theatrical, cinematic, video game, or musical narrative, around whom the events of the narrative's plot revolve and with whom the audience is intended to share the most empathy. In thetheatre of Ancient Greece, three actors played all of the main dramatic roles in a tragedy; the leading role was played by the protagonist, while the other roles were played by deuteragonist and the tritagonist. : :Give me your thoughts on it. Wingedsaber 22:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I see... I'll change it I guess, but I can't guarantee that nobody is gonna change it. CrackLawliet 22:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Ah, looking perfect now. It's just that it's noted good that he is the main character, else people could think else. This fact is also noted that way in the regular wikipedia so that's why i thought it would be good to have noted. Anyways, like this it's perfect :) Wingedsaber 22:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC)